


Wishing gets you nowhere

by robertsdingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Roblivion, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsdingle/pseuds/robertsdingle
Summary: no matter how much he wished he could go back and make things right, he couldn't.





	Wishing gets you nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This little.. whatever it is, came from nowhere. I just started typing and this was the outcome. I wrote this literally like twenty minutes ago. I hope you enjoy!

Robert had always felt like he was alone in the world, like he had no one he could talk to. It wasn't like he had many friends in the village. He couldn't just pop round to Vanessa's for a brew and a chat. He couldn't stop jimmy in the middle of main street.. they weren't /that/ kind of friend, they were just business partners and not much else. He didn't have anyone to go to the pub with for a pint after work..

He was alone, now more than ever. If he could rewind to September last year and come up with another idea, one that wasn't inviting her to the village, he would. No question. It would mean that he'd have Aaron back, it would mean that he would never have lost him in the first place. Because she wouldn't have been there to come between them.

They would've been happy. They would have spent a lovely Christmas together, and then, in turn, they would've spent an amazing new years ever together.. with Liv, of course. It would have just been the three of them, a few drinks (pop for Liv, obviously. though they would've let her have one drink when the countdown started.. maybe). 

And then, he would have proposed.. he would have come up with some lavish way to do it, it would have been amazing. Romantic, emotional.. there would have been tears, from the both of them. Aaron would have said yes, and then.. they could've planned their special day together, the way they should have the first time round.

Not that the surprise wedding wasn't amazing, it was (considering the fact that it was put together in less than twenty four hours.). But if he had the chance to do things over, he would've done it properly, the right way. The way it should've happened.

They would have gotten married on the fourteenth of April, the day, exactly a year before, that they finally became a couple. It would have been amazing, with their friends and family, the people that meant the most to them, there to witness them profess their love for one another.. to promise to spend the rest of their lives loving each other, and no one else.

They would've looked for a house, and they would have ended up buying the mill. They would turn it into a home.. for their family. They would decorate it together, adding personal touches to every room, though they'd definitely let Liv decorate her bedroom the way she wanted.

They would've spent the rest of their lives together, they would've been happy.

If he could go back, he would.. without a doubt.

But he couldn't, so now he'd have to live with things the way they were. He'd have to live with the fact that the man he loved more than anyone else in the world, was with someone else, someone that wasn't him. He'd have to watch him be happy with that man.. every single day. 

And he knew that he had to move on with the life he had now, a life that now consisted of living with his little sister, sleeping in her spare bedroom.. because, no matter how much he wished he could go back and make things right, he couldn't.


End file.
